The Turks (Mehmed II)
The Turks led by Mehmed II is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview The Turks The Ottoman Empire was born in Anatolia, or Asia-Minor (in modern Turkey) at the start of the 13th century upon the settlement of the Turkish tribes known in English as the Ottomans. It expanded into three continents and thrived for some six centuries. The empire eventually conquered lands from modern-day Azerbaijan to Algeria and The Horn of Africa to the walls of Vienna. The Ottoman Empire was vast, powerful, and an extremely interesting case of east meets west. Mehmed II Mehmed II, also known as el-Fatih ("the Conqueror") was the sultan of the Ottoman Empire from 1451 - 1481 AD. He is best known for capturing the city of Constantinople, turning it into the new Ottoman capital and destroying the Byzantine Empire in the process. Mehmed was born in Edirne, which was then the capital of the Ottoman state, in 1432. He was fascinated by military matters from an early age; by the time that he reached maturity and ascended to the position of sultan (in 1451), Mehmed was prepared to begin the attack upon the city of Constantinople. Dawn of Man Great conquests to you, young Sultan, Mehmed II. Though hailed for your architectural works, you are most famous for your conquest of Constantinople in 1453. Overwhelming the Byzantines with your superior arms, you sought to consolidate the power of the Turks through the conquest of the Balkans. Though your empire was stilled by the powers of Vlad the Impaler and Stefan of Moldavia, your annexation of the Byzantine Empire single-handedly defined the end of an era, paving the way for both Ottoman and Muslim influence in Europe for centuries to come. Great Sultan, the armies of the Ottoman Turks stand once more hungry for power and glory. Can you lead them to conquer empires once thought impenetrable? Can you raise your banner atop the palaces of fallen emperors? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '"I am the Sultan of the Turks, Mehmed the Conqueror. Stand not in my path, and you shall not have to see for why I am named as such." '''Introduction: '"I am Mehmed II, Sultan of the Turks. If like I you are well-versed in war, then we shall have little use for talk." 'Defeat: '"I am not ashamed of my defeat; knowing that I was once victorious is enough." 'Defeat: '"My loyal soldiers will fight on. You have not yet won." Unique Attributes Strategy The Turks are a Domination-Focused Civ based on land warfare with a reliance on gunpowder units. After Gunpowder, you can get a free gunpowder unit after conquering an enemy city, gaining a new melee unit for to capture even more cities, allowing you to gain momentum in your military campaigns, so beeline for Gunpowder once you get close to the Renaissance era. His UA can also instantly upgrade units for free once you researched the technology of the unit, allowing you to save thousands of gold to be spent towards buildings, purchasing tiles, buying city-states, or more units. Lastly, each land unit yields 1 Happiness when garrisoned, working well with Honor's Military Caste, which can slightly help keep up with the Happiness penalties after conquering cities. Gunpowder unlocks the Janissary, a gunpowder melee unit that can heal itself after killing an enemy unit, making it a very potent offensive unit for your conquests. The Grand Bombard is a powerful siege unit available earlier than the Cannon, giving you the advantage in siege warfare, which pairs well with your Janissary units, at the cost of it being more expensive than the Trebuchet or the Cannon. Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Gold. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Gain the Gunpowder technology. * Two free Musketmen and a free Bombard appear at you Capital.}} Gold. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Establishes the Enderun Academy in the Capital.}} Merchant's Patronage A daring merchant from the city-state of City-State has approached us with an opportunity for the financing of a Turkish navy. They believe that the Turkish empire is a magnet for economic prosperity, and that patronizing her conquests would be of great benefit to merchants the world over. Option 1: '''We most readily accept. * Gain 3 Naval Units '''Option 2: We'll take no assistance. * Gain 133 Culture Re-Population Efforts With our capture of the former capital city of the Civilization, City, our chief ministers have proposed that we invest in an effort to see the city re-populated with Turks. Option 1: '''Excellent! I shall invest lucratively. In fact, it shall become my new capital! * Lose 464 Gold * Your Capital loses 3 Population * City gains 3 Population * City becomes your new Capital '''Option 2: '''A good plan. I shall invest cautiously. * Lose 226 Gold * Your Capital loses 2 Population * City gains 2 Population '''Option 3: '''A ridiculous plan. The ministers are lucky to have their heads. * Nothing Note: This event will only fire if you have conquered the capital of a major civilization. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now writing in Diwani script and displaying decorative carpets in their homes. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Unit Icon, Leaderscene). * Leugi: Graphics (Great Bombard). * Regalman: Art (Map). * Jeff van Dyke: Music.Medieval 2 Crusades Campaign - Dry Well Medieval II: Total War Soundtrack - Crack Your Head With a Tabla * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Ottomans Category:Turkey